mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Brown vs. John Howard
Matt Brown stepped in to replace an injured Martin Kampmann. The fight was considered a loser-leaves-town fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Howard landed a big leg kick early. And another there. Four thirty-five as they traded leg kicks. Howard landed a big inside kick. Four fifteen as they clinched. Brown kneed the thigh. Four minutes. Howard kneed the thigh. They broke and Howard blocked a body kick. Howard landed a leg kick. Howard caught a body kick to the clinch. Brown reversed a trip on top. Three thirty-five. They stood and broke. Brown blocked a left hook. "Hands high." Howard landed a hard leg kick. Three fifteen. Howard landed another leg kick. Brown replied. Three minutes as Howard landed an inside kick. "Head movement!" Brown landed a high kick and Howard caught ahigh knee to the clinch. Two thirty-five remaining now. Howard worked a single. He switched to a double and got it. Brown stood to the clinch and Howard kept working a single high. Two fifteen. Brown kept defending. Two minutes remaining. Brown broke kneeing teh bdoy. He kneed the chin there. Brown caught a leg kick for a single. Nice! Brown worked for a D'arce stepping through. One thirty-five. Oh wow. He has that tight. Yes, please. Howard escaped and Brown stood to the clinch. Howard got a big single slam to side control. One fifteen. One minute. Brown tried to escape out the back door. Brown kept trying to roll out. He gave up the back. Brown stood and turned to the clinch. Thirty-five remaining. Howard got a nice lateral drop and they stood and broke. Brown landed a left hook to the body and ate one to the face in counter with fifteen. Howard landed an inside kick after eating a double jab. The first round ended. 10-9 Brown but relatively close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Howard landed a leg kick. They clinched there, nice head movement from Brown. Howard worked a single. Four thirty-five. Brown stuffed it. Brown kneed the body. They broke away. Howard landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Howard stuffed a diving single. Howard had the back again. They stood to the clinch. Four minutes remaining. Brown kneed the body. Howard worked another single. Brown landed a left elbow in under. Three thirty-five. Brown landed a left uppercut in under. Howard kept working hard for that single. Brown was still defending. Three fifteen. Brown worked a standing guillotine. Brown stuffed a double breaking. Three minutes as Brown landed an inside kick and a left hook eating one himself. Brown kneed the body to the clinch. He got a trip to half-guard. He was all over Howard. Howard was tired. Two thirty-five. The crowd booed a bit. Brown worked a guillotine from the top briefly. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Brown worked another guillotine from the top there. "The D'arce is one of Matt Brown's favorite techniques." Howard rolled for a leglock there. One thirty. Brown defended nicely. The crowd chanted something. Howard looked exhausted. One fifteen. Howard worked for a kimura. Brown stepped over. Howard rolled for a leglock. One minute. Come on, Brown! Brown turned out. Howard used it to sweep on top. Brown worked for a triangle. Thirty-five. He went for an omoplata. He switched for it. He was going for it. Fifteen. Brown cranked the omoplata. Howard pulled out and stood as the second round ended. 10-9 Brown. The third round began and they touched gloves. Howard landed a leg kick. Howard landed a solid leg kick there. Brown blocked a hard high kick. Howard landed a hard leg kick. Four thirty left. Brown landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Brown shot for a double and got it nicely. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Howard was standing. Brown worked a single as he defended a guillotine. Three fifteen as Howard had the back. Brown stood. Three minutes as Brown tried to turn to the clinch. Howard had one hook standing. Miragliotta wanted work. Howard dragged Brown down. Brown stood. Two thirty-five. Howard had that one hook again. They turned to the clinch. Brown stuffed a single, leaving the ground for a moment. Nice balance. Howard worked a single. Brown landed a left elbow in under. Two fifteen. Brown stuffed another single leaving the ground. Howard worked another single. Two minutes. They broke, Howard ran and ate a right hook as he turned his back. Brown kneed the body twice hard. Howard landed a good leg kick. Brown landed a double jab using his reach advantage. One thirty-five. Howard got a good double there nicely. Brown was trying to get up landing three lefts in under. Some more. Howard was trying to suck the legs out from the cage. One fifteen. Brown looked to his corner there. The crowd booed. Brown stood to the clinch. One minute. Howard got a nice lateral drop to guard. Howard passed to half-guard. Brown landed a right elbow from the bottom. Thirty-five left. Brown landed a right elbow from the bottom. Brown landed a right hammerfist from the bottom. Fifteen. Ten seconds. Howard worked towards a kimura. He couldn't quite isolate the arm. The third round ended. They hugged full-heartedly. Both men raised their arms. 10-9 Brown, 30-27 Brown for me. But then again, I'm biased. We shall see. 29-28 UD.